A vehicle has various components that may be controlled by software. Even though the software controls of a vehicle are typically not changed during normal operation of the vehicle, updates of the software controls may be desirable or even necessary during the lifetime of a vehicle. Such updates may install new functionality, update existing functionality, correct errors or the like. To update software of a vehicle component, the vehicle may be driven to a dealership and serviced by a technician. The technician may connect a wire to the vehicle to utilize a system that tracks the individual software levels of every component in the vehicle as well as available software updates. The technician may manually apply the software updates indicated by the system and record any changes back into the system.